In The End It Doesn't Even Matter
by brokenhearts.brokenglass
Summary: L put his trust into Light Yagami, but in the end it doesn't even matter. LxLight oneshot.


This is a LxLight fanfiction. If you dislike yaoi, I suggest that you leave.

* * *

A sigh fell from my lips, creating a small fog on the otherwise crystal clear glass of the hotel room window. I had forbidden any of the lights to be turned on inside of the room tonight, the others not bothering to argue with my decision, as they were in too much of a hurry to get to their rooms and catch up on sleep. I never felt obligated enough to do such a thing, most likely the reason behind the dark circles under my eyes in which most mistook for eyeliner or some other nonsense. I chose to spend my nights staring out at the city from a window, capturing the beauty as some of the lights dimmed, and faded quickly into the blackness. It was relaxing. It felt good to take the pressure that was sifting through my head about the Kira case away as well.

The soft thudding of footsteps didn't bother me at all; I was expecting to have someone join me within the next hour or so. Another shadow joined mine against the glass of the rather large window and, though I could already tell who it was from the silhouette, I couldn't help but turn my head to look up at the face of the other human being. My face remained blank and free of any emotion whatsoever as I returned to my previous position, but a tingling feeling found its way into my fingertips and the pit of my stomach. That didn't send me into questioning a lot, as you might think it should have. I was only too used to this feeling that flooded over me whenever he came to stand, sit, or even pass by me. It made me happy to know that I was capable of feeling such things as well; I'd never socialized as much as I had these past few months.

"The city looks rather nice tonight, doesn't it Ryuzaki?" Light Yagami's voice said after a few moments, and I nodded. To be completely honest, the sound of his voice made the tingling fade into a cozy warmness within my body, especially in and around my heart.

It might have taken longer for me to answer him than it should have, but at least I responded. "Mmm. Yes, this is definitely a good night for doing this activity." Another sigh fell from my lips, imitating the same fog that had disappeared from the window long ago. My head turned once more to look at Light-Kun, my already somewhat large eyes widening to a bigger size. Silently, I studied the features of his profile, wondering to myself if this was an ideal thing to do.

A soft chuckle came from the back of his throat, and I tilted my head slightly to the side, still studying his profile. "That doesn't sound much like you, Ryuzaki." His tone of voice neglected to show anything that could have told me that the fact that I was staring at him made him uncomfortable. I didn't know whether to take that as a good thing or something negative. "It doesn't?" "No, it doesn't. But anyway, do you do this on a regular basis?" I nodded, trying to hold back the smile that was begging to replace the emotionless stare I held on my face as he turned to fully look at me.

"Light-Kun., why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, keeping my tone as stable as possible. His expression, which had turned into something I thought of as warm and caring, turned into something that looked like pure embarrassment. "Oh. Uh, is it making you uncomfortable?" Light's expression clearly read that my question had made him uncomfortable, and that was something I didn't want to do. "No, it's not." The struggle between letting the smile fall across my face was lost, and so it appeared, and he didn't miss it.

"Ryuzaki..." Light-Kun started, placing his hands on my shoulders. He parted his lips, about to add onto his sentence in which he had trailed off on, but I stopped him, my lips touching his. I could sense the shock he felt from his lips underneath mine, but he quickly relaxed. After a few moments, we both stepped away from each other, both of our expressions reading confusion, shock, and pure enjoyment.

"Well that was... nice, Ryuzaki," Light said, a smile closing his comment. I coldn't help but return the smile before facing the window again. "Yes, I suppose it was." I heard the soft thudding of his footsteps retreat to the doorway which would lead to his exit.

"Light-Kun?"

"Yes?I turned around, my face emotionless again, just like it always was. "After that little incident just now, if I asked you if you were Kira, would you tell me?" My voice was serious, a complete contrast to my facial expression. Shock swam across Light's face, but I held my expression without a challenge. I heard him sigh, and then I saw him nod. "Yes, Ryuzaki, I would." "Then, Light Yagami, are you Kira?"

I saw his head turn slightly, and I caught a glimpse of the shinigami Rem disappear through the wall. When Light's head turned back to face me, a menacing smile and evil glare in his eyes told me everything before he spoke. "I am Kira. Within forty seconds, you will die of a heart attack. I'm sorry it has to end this way, L. I really did love you." An extremely hurt expression replaced my emotionless one without me meaning to, and I know he saw it before he turned around and left.

"That's all I needed to know." I whispered to nobody, knowing that a heart attack wouldn't be as painful as the hurt of knowing that a person I loved and who loved me would still go as far as to kill me. I counted silently in my head to forty, eagerly awaiting death.


End file.
